1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal, server, and method for establishing a channel based on an Augmented Reality (AR) technology.
2. Discussion of the Background
Augmented Reality (AR) refers to technology showing a physical, real-world environment of which elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input. In the augmented reality, a technique may be used for combining a real world with a virtual world having additional information to be shown in a single display screen. The AR may use a real-environment image as a main image while supportively using a virtual-world image created using computer graphics. The computer graphics provide additional information associated with the real-environment image. In an augmented reality environment, a distinction between real and virtual environments may be vague by overlapping a real image with a 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional virtual image. A conventional Virtual Reality (VR) technology may cause a user to be immersed in a virtual environment so that the user might not distinguish a real environment from the virtual environment. However, the AR technology combines a real environment with virtual objects.
Since the AR technology has emerged, efforts for applying the AR technology to various technical fields have been made, and efforts for applying the AR technology to a game field have been made. Further, with enhancements of computing capacity of a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc., and with development of wireless network technologies, various AR-based systems have been introduced. Accordingly, a demand for various contents for applying such AR-based systems to mobile devices also has increased.